Everything
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Songfic! Um grave acidente de carro fez mudar a visão de Rin que tinha sobre a vida e Sesshoumaru mostrou da melhor forma : o amor. Espero que gostem!


Até hoje me pergunto: como o amor pode ser tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão bom? Eu, Rin Nakagawa estou casada com um homem tão maravilhoso, além de ser meu marido é meu amigo, está sempre ali comigo não importa o que aconteça. Ele está sempre lá.

É raro hoje em dia encontrarmos um amor ideal. Eu nunca acreditei para falar a verdade, mas depois que conheci Sesshoumaru Taisho, um neurologista bem sucedido e muito famoso no Conselho de Medicina.

Você deve estar confuso (a) não é mesmo? Gostaria de saber como nos conhecemos?

**Flashback**

_I can be an asshole of the grandest kind_

_I can withhold like it's going out of style_

_I can be the moodiest baby and you've never met anyone_

_Who is as negative as I am sometimes_

_Posso ser uma idiota das grandes_

_Posso me fechar como já não se faz mais_

_Posso ser a criança mais temperamental e você nunca conheceu ninguém tão negativo_

E lá estava eu inconsciente numa maca desembarcando de uma ambulância após um grave acidente de carro, o que afetou minha memória. Levaram- me para a Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo onde fiquei dias em estado de coma.

Minha família estava desesperada na esperança de boas notícias. Os médicos ainda não tinham previsão pra que eu acordasse.

_I am the wisest woman you've ever met_

_I am the kindest soul with whom you've connected_

_I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen_

_And you've never met anyone_

_Who is as positive as I am sometimes_

_Eu sou a mulher mais sábia que você já conheceu_

_Eu sou a alma mais amável com a qual você já teve contato_

_Eu tenho o coração mais valente que você já viu_

_E você nunca conheceu ninguém tão positivo_

_Quanto, às vezes, eu sou_

E finalmente abri os olhos e me deparei com duas luzes douradas sobre mim. Eram os olhos mais lindos que já vi, suspirei como se estivesse sonhando acordada.

- Lindo!

- Desculpe senhorita, o que disse ? – Impressionado o médico me examinava cuidadosamente, parecia querer obter provas de que eu acordei mesmo.

- Onde estou? – Olhei para os lados assustada – Estou no hospital não estou? Eu vou morrer? Não! Por favor não diga uma coisa dessas pra mim! Eu não quero morrer! – Comecei a me desesperar, gritando assustada. O médico apenas tocou-me no ombro na tentativa de me acalmar.

- Calma senhorita! Apenas acordou de um sono profundo. A senhorita estava em coma, finalmente acordou. – Arregalei meus olhos assustada. Eu? Em estado de coma?

- O que aconteceu doutor? – Eu queria saber logo o que havia acontecido comigo. Só me lembro de ter batido a cabeça no volante e nada mais!

- A senhorita sofreu um grave acidente de carro. Seu carro escorregou devido à neve e capotou pela mata da estrada. Por sorte seu cérebro não sofreu lesões, apenas ficou inconsciente e dormiu por 4 meses.

- 4 MESES?

- Sim, por favor tenha calma. Farei o possivel para que a senhorita obtenha uma melhora satisfatória.

- Não me chame de senhorita por favor... Me chame de Rin – Eu sorri ou tentei abrir um sorriso no qual ele retribuiu um sorriso de canto.

- Bom, senhorita eu preciso avisar à sua família que acordou finalmente e voltarei com a enfermeira para poder se alimentar – Já percebi naquele momento que ele se diverte me provocando. Mas ele teria o que merece! Há!

Eu estava louca pra sair daquele hospital. Não aguentava mais ficar deitada naquela cama e recebendo comida sem sal. E claro via aquele médico maravilhoso fazendo novos exames.

Por um lado eu não queria que ele me incomodasse, mas por outro queria apenas apreciá-lo.

Como gostaria de perguntar se ele era casado ou não. Talvez tivesse uma noiva ou namorada, um homem bonito desse ninguém deixaria escapar não é? Ainda mais um médico com aqueles olhos dourados, cabelos prateados, boca perfeita e porte físico forte e definido, faria qualquer mulher mais feliz do mundo!

- Não, não sou casado e nem tenho noiva ou namorada, seu olhar já me pergunta – O médico riu de minha expressão assustada, ele lia meus pensamentos só pode!

- E não faço telepatia! – Ah faz sim! Acaba de ler meu pensamento agora! Esse homem é surreal! Enfim, apenas o olhei assustada e claro senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Que vergonha que passei!

Depois daqueles dias de conflito, acreditam que ele me convidou para jantar? Foi tão agradável que ele mesmo resolveu pagar a conta! Homens cavalheiros hoje em dia é tão raro não é? Conversamos muito e percebi que temos várias coisas em comum, apesar de sermos tão opostos. Ele gosta de ouvir um bom rock e eu também. Ele gosta de passear pelos locais naturais, por exemplo um pic nic no bosque. E Sesshy tem senso de humor, como sempre me provocava por eu ser pequena e com jeito infantil, não sei por que mas ele adorava isso tudo!

**Fim do Flashback**

- O que está fazendo, minha Rin? – Dois braços fortes me enlaçaram na cintura, enquanto eu estava na sacada de nosso apartamento. Senti um beijo cálido no pescoço e virei o rosto o olhando naqueles olhos maravilhosos, vi aquele sorriso maravilhoso e retribuí o carinho suspirando apaixonada.

- Nada meu amor, apenas estava lembrando de como nos conhecemos. Depois do meu acidente, você cuidou de mim, iluminou minha escuridão e me fez perceber que a vida vale muito a pena. Eu agradeço muito a você meu príncipe! E você está aqui comigo!

_You see everything_

_You see every part_

_You see all my light_

_And you love my dark_

_You dig everything_

_Of which I'm ashamed_

_There's not anything to which you can't relate_

_And you're still here_

_Você enxerga tudo,_

_você enxerga cada detalhe_

_Você enxerga toda minha luz_

_E você ama minha escuridão_

_Você entende tudo_

_de que eu tenho vergonha_

_Não há nada com que você não se identifique_

_E você continua aqui_

- Eu percebi que naquele momento que precisava cuidar bem de minha paciente, ela me mostrou que mesmo assustada, despertou o amor dentro de meu coração congelado. Você quebrou este gelo, eu que lhe agradeço por ser você, minha Rin – Eu me emocionei com aquelas palavras firmes e ao mesmo tempo tão românticas. Ele sabia surpreender uma mulher de verdade – Não chore minha Rin, quero ver sempre o seu lindo sorriso – Tocou-me no rosto após delicadamente me virar para encará-lo e me beijou de forma tão avassaladora e apaixonada. Senti suas mãos delizarem pelo meu corpo.

Levou-me para cama em seus braços e me beijou lentamente nos lábios de novo, despindo-me peça por peça, tratava-me como uma rosa delicada. Ver aquele homem nu e perfeito à minha frente era um sonho. Retribuí seus beijos e senti seus lábios em meu pescoço, descendo pelo colo até chupar meus seios e brincar com minha flor do prazer. Ele me enlouquecia.

Com um olhar de predador, deitou-se sobre mim e começou a deliciosa e leve penetração. Aos poucos aumentava a velocidade me fazendo gritar por seu nome o tempo -me para si após sentar-se na cama colocando-me sobre ele. O olhei nos olhos e sorri maliciosa mexendo o quadril sobre ele enquanto nos beijávamos de forma enlouquecedora e com isso chegamos ao ápice do prazer.

_I blame everyone else not my own partaking_

_My passive aggressiveness can be devastating_

_I'm terrified and mistrusting_

_And you've never met anyone_

_Who is as closed down as I am sometimes_

_Eu culpo a todas as pessoas, menos a mim mesma_

_Minha agressividade passiva pode ser devastadora_

_Eu sou assustada e desconfiada_

_E você nunca conheceu ninguém tão fechado_

_Quanto, às vezes, eu sou_

Ele nunca se importou com meu jeito infantil. É engraçado, ele é tão sério e maduro que se diverte com meu jeito moleca. Poucas vezes brigamos, mas era por coisas bobas. Ciúmes principalmente. Quem não tem ciúmes não é?

_What I resist persists and speaks louder than I know_

_What I resist you love no matter how low or high I go_

_Aquilo a que eu resisto persiste e fala mais alto do que eu imagino_

_Aquilo a que eu resisto, você ama, não importa o que eu faça_

Estávamos em um belo parque, as flores de cerejeira enfeitavam o nosso amor. Sentados sobre a grama admirávamos as pétalas caírem sobre nós como uma benção. Ele me olhou nos olhos e eu o beijei sentindo seus doces lábios. Deitei minha cabeça sobre o peito de meu marido pousando uma das mãos sobre o mesmo. Senti seus braços enlaçarem meu corpo, suspirei apaixonada.

- O houve minha Rin? Está cansada?

- Não meu amor, apenas estava relembrando de outros momentos que vivemos juntos.

-Momentos inesquecíveis minha princesa e ainda viveremos muitos, tenha certeza disso! – Aquela voz aveludada me confortava, então resolvi oferecer um morango e colocar na boca dele. Afinal, estávamos em um delicioso pic nic como sempre fazemos.

-Não, melhor comer assim. – Colocou o morango entre meus dentes, o mordeu e roubou um cálido beijo apaixonado.

_I'm the funniest woman that you've ever known_

_I am the dullest woman that you've ever known_

_I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known_

_And you've never met anyone_

_Who is as everything as I am sometimes_

_Eu sou a mulher mais engraçada que você já conheceu_

_Eu sou a mulher mais estúpida que você já conheceu_

_Eu sou a mulher mais bonita que você já conheceu_

_E você nunca conheceu ninguém que seja tanto_

_Quanto, às vezes, eu sou_

_You see everything_

_You see every part_

_You see all my light_

_And you love my dark_

_You dig everything_

_Of which I'm ashamed_

_There's not anything to which you can't relate_

_And you're still here_

_And You're still here..._

_Você enxerga tudo,_

_você enxerga cada detalhe_

_Você enxerga toda minha luz_

_E você ama minha escuridão_

_Você entende tudo_

_de que eu tenho vergonha_

_Não há nada com que você não se identifique_

_E você continua aqui_

_E você continua aqui..._

Eu sempre amarei este homem com todo o meu coração. Ele foi o único que iluminou minha visão, mostrou que a vida não é tão chata quanto parece ser. Ele me entende, parece que decifra os meus pensamentos. Nunca me deixou de lado quando eu menos ou mais precisava.

Ele é apenas único.

Preciso de mais alguma coisa nesta vida?

**N/A: Pessoal, estava ouvindo esta música e do nada resolvi escrever esta songfic! Espero que gostem e eu prometo que já escrevo "Amor e o Crime 3", atrasarei um pouquinho mas cumprirei minha promessa viu? *_***

**Beijos no coração! **


End file.
